


Beach Day

by erihan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, its kinda a mess, theres mentioned beach sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes to the beach, some do adult things there others dont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah its something. mentioned sex and fluff

beepbeep to the beach fuckers  
It was Virus and Trip's idea, they were always the ones to suggest something new with how easily they got bored, really they wouldnt even be part of the group if not for Sei. But once it was suggested the idea was firmly lodged in their minds, so the soonest available weekend found all ten of them on a bus to the newly opened beaches. Naturally some of them werent even fully awake and dozed off on the way there, Aoba and Ren somehow mutually sleeping on each others shoulder and Sei had climbed into Trip's lap to sleep, but they eventually get there. 

It was a nice day, the sun was shining, the seagulls were there in droves, and the sand was ready to roast any bare feet that touched it. Noiz was already turning red from the exposure which prompted Aoba to drag him under an umbrella to get some suntan lotion on him. Virus didnt even bother, he simply placed his towel down and napped under another umbrella while Trip helped Sei build a sand mermaid. Koujaku and Mizuki raced to jump in first and Mink just calmly walked into the water with a cat themed floaty around his waist...

And then Clear tried to join in the swimming contest.

He sank like a rock and everyone had to help him back to the beach, it was lucky that it only took a couple arm rings for him to get the hang of the fact that he hand to constantly at least doggy paddle to stay above the water. It seems Toue didnt ever account for the possibility of one of his robots needing to float, leaving Clear to eventually decide to help Noiz bury himself in the sand. It wasnt long before everyone was involved in the enterprise of making a sand village, the swimmers tiring themselves out fast from inexperience...and thats when things got a little heated.

Clear started it. He had started to pile sand on Noiz's chest to aid him in burying himself in the sand when he got an idea, its when he was shaping the delicate chains around the wrists that the captive finally asked what he was doing. 

"I had a fun idea, if you manage not to break them you'll get a nice reward~!"  
"...If I find sand in places it shouldnt be, I'll blame you."

Aoba was going to scold them for starting stuff on a public beach, but Ren and Mizuki ended up dragging him down with them for a rather messy frotting session, and Koujaku was persuaded into letting Virus and Trip 'spoil' him. The only ones that werent caught up in such activities were Mink and Sei, they were too busy continuing to work on the now massive sand sculpture, though after a while everyone else joined in sheepishly. 

By the time the sun starts to lower and the air gets too cold the sand sculpture that was at first a simple mermaid had expanded to become a full on ocean scene complete with a pirate ship. There were some pictures and one final dip for a few of them before it was time to go home, but of course they had to stop by the ice cream shop first, cones being shared on the ride home. It was the end of a long and peaceful day, Clear arguing whether Noiz had fulfilled the deal or not, Mink quietly reading a book, and the rest dozing off.

Later they were still finding sand where it didnt belong.


End file.
